


Take One: Hospital Hunters

by MonarchAida



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier, after checking up on his best friend at the hospital, started making his way home. Which gets interrupted in less than three minutes. (Can't the guy catch a break?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One: Hospital Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know you're all thinking the same thing.  
> Another Cherik series?!  
> Here I am replying, no. I don't why I called it Take One. I guess because it was a one shot? I dunno.  
> Anyway, Cherik, Crack (But only kinda), Cheesy fakeness in the story below.  
> XOXOX Aida~

Charles Xavier is about _this_ close to closing down Hank’s lab, and getting rid of anything. Ever since Hank had started researching in that lab, he’s gotten in three pretty bad accidents. Well, pretty bad for someone of normal DNA. Thankfully due to Hank’s mutation, the wounds aren’t as bad, and are healing quickly.

He’s still going to need stay in the hospital for a couple days, but he’s alive. Charles gave Moira, his own personal doctor who knows that him and Hank are mutants, her check and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll check in tomorrow evening, once I get off work. I’ll pick up coffee?”

Moira smiled and told him it was a great idea. Charles said his goodbyes, and started heading out the door of the hospital. Which normally would have been easy, if it weren’t for the apparent murderer’s in the lobby.

Charles recoiled to hide behind a wall, and slid down it.

 _Moira_ _?_ Charles called out, making her and Hank his top priority.

_Yes Charles?_

Charles gave a silent sigh of relief. _Do_ _n 't panic, but there see ms to be mutants who just killed a few security guards ._

Charles should've expected the flood of panic and ‘Don't panic, are you kidding me Charles’ crashing into his mind.

_Look, I'll distract them, try to talk them, figure out what they want and you call the police. Okay?_

_Yes, okay, got it. Be careful._

_Will do, love ._

Charles took a breath, and carefully made his way over to the counter, still keeping low just in case. He got around the corner and into the receptionist area. He made his to the window and was about call out to them, when a hand covered his mouth.

“Don't scream,” a harsh voice whispered into his ear.

He released Charles, and grabbed his wrist, carefully dragging him away from the area. They crawled along the floor and hide into the closest examination room.

Once in, Charles stood up and moved to the other end of the room. He took a peek out of the curtains but saw nothing.

“Were you really about to call out to people who just _murdered_ security guards?” The stranger hissed.

Charles thought about making some snarky remark, but considering the gravity of the situation he thought better of it.

“I was going to distract them until the police showed up,” Charles answered.

The stranger stared at him, as if Charles just told him he was going to commit suicide.

“That’s suicide!” He hissed.

Charles thought for a moment, before realizing that for all he knows this man is part of that group outside.

“How do you know that?” Charles asked.

The brunette sighed. “Because they’re after _me._ And as you can see, they aren’t going to stop until they get what they want.”

Charles felt his stomach twist. He had friends here. Other mutants who he helped out in multiple ways.

“Well, then they picked the wrong day to be here,” Charles huffed.

 _Moira,_ Charles called out, _Are you with anyone else here?_

“Oh really? And why is that?”

 _Yeah, some_ influence _caused everyone to group here in Hank’s room._

Charles paled a bit, ignoring the stare that the man was giving him.

_That wasn’t me. Moira, that wasn’t me. You need to get everyone out of the--_

_Ohmygod!_

_Moi--_

Before Charles could react and try to push through a barrier that clouded Moira’s mind, a voice came over the PA.

" _This is_ _a message to one Erik Lehnsherr. I have a deal with you. To see if you really are as heartless as you act. I have a lovely group of humans and mutants. I’ll give you about, thirty minutes to decided if they live or die._

" _If_ _you want them to live, come to examination room thirteen, on the second floor. If they die, then go ahead and run again. Think of this as a head start. Choose wisely, Erik._ "

Then the PA cut off. Charles and, who he supposed was Erik, were staring up at the speaker for a solid minute. Then at each other.

“You’re Erik, I take it?” Charles asked.

Erik gave a nod, and started looking around. He was considering his choices. Charles felt a sudden pang of guilt. It wasn’t from him. Erik must be thinking of running. Erik’s guilt was replaced with Charles’s own anger.

“Well come on then, let’s go save everyone,” Charles told him, moving over to the door.

He turned the knob, only to find it suddenly locked. He turned around to see now a very angry Erik.

“Are you seriously saying you would just give me up to _murderers_ to save people you don’t even know.

Charles clenched his jaw. Everyone had to make it difficult, didn’t they.

“No, and no. I said we’re going to save _everyone ._ That includes both of us. Secondly, I’ll have you know that I actually know over three fourths of the people. So, yes, I am going to save them, and you as well.”

Erik, seemed to be taken off guard by that, and looked Charles over.

“Just how do you plan on doing that. Do you even know who you’re up against?”

Charles shook his head. “I have a strong feeling they have experimented on mutants, judging by your panic about turning you in. Not to mention the door locking. Doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.”

Erik’s panic and uncertainty only seemed to increase. “How do you-- No, fine you’re right. But there’s more. They’re mutants too. One is a telepath and the other absorbs energy. The only way to stop him is through his mind. Hence the telepath.”

Okay, that was something Charles didn’t expect. Maybe the telepath part, but definitely not the absorbing energy part.

“Well... That adds a challenge, but, I refuse to not do anything. You can run if you really want, but I am going to save everyone. Now unlock the door,” Charles instructed, his tone determined and stern.

Erik, in shock and confusion, let the door be unlocked. Charles wasted no time, leaving out of the room, and running to the stairs to the hit floor. He made it to the second story, before taking a deep breath.

He really didn’t know what his plan was. He never really went against another telepath. Not in a fight that is. Not to mention there are other mutants against him. He wasn’t sure who was in the room, besides Moira and Hank.

Then again, it won’t matter if there’s a telepath stopping them. Maybe, they might be overwhelmed that Charles can knock her out. That is, if he doesn’t get physically knocked out first. Charles was a strategist through and through. Usually having a list of every single variable, and due to his mutation, it made it easier.

Now though... No, he couldn’t waste time second guessing himself. He had friends to save.

“Why not take the elevator?” Erik asked, joining him at the top of his steps.

Charles finally got back his breath before responding. “Wasn’t sure if it was safe or not.”

Erik looked impressed. “You’re not as dumb as you look.”

“It’s the blonde hair, I know,” Charles joked, smiling. “Are you coming then?”

Erik sighed. “I can’t let someone walk into Shaw’s hands alone.”

Charles nodded, and the two jogged to room thirteen.

“I’ll go in first, distract them you take out the telepath,” Charles told him and before Erik could interject he opened the door.

He held his hands up in surrender.

“Ah Erik, I’m actually su-- Wait, you’re not Erik.”

Charles gave a pleasant smile and lowered his hands.

“I’m not. My name is Charles Xavier.”

“I thought you got everyone here into this room, Frost?” The man Charles pegged as Shaw, asked.

Frost blinked, and Charles realised she was the telepath. She frowned in his direction.

“I did.”

Charles tilted his head to the side a bit, showing confusion. “I was a bit away from the building, but I just came back from a break when I heard you over the PA.”

Shaw raised an eyebrow. “Really? Trying to be a hero?”

Charles gave a nod of confidence. “I don’t need try. I am a hero.”

“As much as I would love to hear that sto--”

“ARUGH!” Frost cried out, followed by a thud of a body hitting the ground.

Everyone turned to see Erik, standing over the blonde with a metal pipe. Charles resisted wincing. He was never one for violence.

Erik was going to launch for Shaw, but then there was a puff of smoke. Erik was pinned to the wall, by a man with red skin who looked like the devil, and Charles took this small sliver of time to hide away from everyone one.

“Real clever, sending in someone to distract me, so tell me, Xav-- What?” Shaw asked, as he looked over to where Charles was. “What happened!? Who is he?!”

Erik didn’t answer. He didn’t know. He’s not sure what happened. He must be a mutant, right? Can he turn invisible? Can he teleport, but silently?

“Shaw,” the mutant who was pinning Erik called out. “They’re gone.”

Shaw, who looked even more lost by the second, turned around. Everyone who was hostage was gone. Vanished. Without even a trace. Then when Shaw turned around, Charles was in front of him again.

Charles placed his hands on the side of Shaw’s. “ _Go to sleep,_ ” he commanded, and Shaw instantly feel to the ground. “ _You two as well,_ ” he added, and the other two mutants were out like a light.

Charles stepped back, and let out a sigh relief. “I never tried that with that many people,” he looked over to Erik. “Like I said. Wrong day. Now come on, you should leave before the police get here.”

Charles left the room, and Erik took a couple of seconds before chasing after him. He grabbed his wrist, and Charles turned to face him.

“Wait, wait, I... I have, look. I have questions, yes, but I don’t have anywhere to go. I just... Can you hide me here until the police leave and I wrap my brain around everything?”

Charles blinked, before giving a smile.

“Even better. I can get you a place to stay. With other mutants, no less.”

“Really? Where?”

Charles pulled his hand back.

“My estate. I’ve opened it up as a safe haven for mutants. It’s hidden in the middle of the woods, there’s plenty of beds, clothes, food. Even places to study and work out powers.”

Erik looked at Charles, deciding that this telepath was actually an angel sent down from God to save him.

“I’ll even answer all those questions floating around in that mind of yours,” Charles added.

Charles's voice sounded like he was eager to answer just one question. That he would love to even see a sliver of Erik’s thoughts. Which currently consisted of a thought of kissing his savoir. Erik couldn’t help it. He was a hopeless romantic. Who apparently was projecting this thought, by the slight blush on Charles’s face.

“Is that a yes? You'll come?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
